1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hose band connector for connecting hose band elements which each comprise a plurality of hoses, arranged in bands or strips, for lines.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97 and 1.98
Such hose band connectors comprise a flange carrier which comprises a first connecting side and a second connecting side, between which passages are formed for the line connection, and fixing devices on the first connecting side and the second connecting side for flange connection of the hoses of the hose band elements.
EP 0 518 292 B1 discloses a trench wall cutter with a hose band line, which is constructed from hose band elements by means of generic hose band connectors. The respective connection elements of the fluid line hoses are flanged to the two connecting sides of the strip-form hose band connector.
The band or strip like arrangement of the individual fluid hoses allows even supply of the fluid hoses to the trench wall cutter, whereby undesired deflection of the cutter is avoided through a different operation of the relatively heavy fluid hoses. This is advantageous for exact cutting out of a trench.
In parallel with the hose band, but at a distance from it, other hoses or cables are guided, for example the hose line for removing the cut out earth material as well as the support cable.
It is an object of the invention to improve a hose band connector in such a way that a hose band with improved deployment properties is achieved.